Over The Edge
by KazzaXTreme
Summary: Sunday the 23rd of May 1999 bought about an event that would change the lives of many. One woman reflects on that night


You feel the burn when you cry   
  
It starts to come when someone dies   
  
The pain you feel as your eyes swell and the tears will up in the wells   
  
The burn starts to choke you up the words come out slow and shaken   
  
You close your eyes and wonder why   
  
There is a burn when you cry   
  
When Owen left it felt like hands around my throat   
  
I couldn't talk I couldn't see   
  
The Burn over whelmed me   
  
My heart is heavy this is why   
  
You get the burn when you cry   
  
It digs down deep you can not sleep   
  
You toss and turn in your sheets   
  
Awaken with sobs and wet pillow cases   
  
You wander aimlessly looking to the sky   
  
You feel the burn when you cry  
  
-Mark Henry May 24th 1999  
  
You said goodbye to Oje, Athena and before you headed for the show. The love you showed for us blew me away like it always did; who knew it would be the last time you held us close and told us that you loved us. If I'd known then that you wouldn't be coming home I would have held you forever never letting you go.   
  
I was lying in bed reading a meaningless novel; I can't even remember what it was about. But that doesn't matter now what matters is that you're gone. One moment you were preparing to entertain the fans and then… then you're gone. But though my heart breaks I digress. I was in bed reading when there was a sharp knock on the door breaking the silence and causing me to jump. Worried the sound would wake our sleeping angels I rushed to the door opening it as quietly as I could. As soon as I saw whom the visitors were my heart dropped I knew some thing had gone wrong. Standing in the door way hollowed faced and with blood shot eyes was your older brother Bret, next to him was a man on a mission, standing there in his uniform was a young Kansas City police officer.   
  
Immediately I collapsed into the arms of your brother who gently led me to the sofa and sat down beside you,  
  
"I take it that you are Mrs Martha Hart ma'am?" The officer asked carefully.   
  
"Yes…" I whispered then turned to my brother-in-law asking,  
  
"Owen? What's happened to Owen?"   
  
"He… he… his harness… it opened… prematurely… and he… he fell… I'm sorry" Bret replied trying not to break down and not needing to use words to tell me that you were… dead. I hate that word so much it's so final, someone dies and they are gone, no longer on this earth. Unable to control myself I screamed, a scream that echoed through not just the hotel suite but also the hotel itself. Our children rushed sleepily out of the room they were sharing to see what was going on. I looked at our children at only 7 and 3 years of age they were so young, so innocent and now destined to grow up without you. You weren't just their father you were their friend, their playmate, their teacher. The man who was going to teach our children the things they can only learn from their father. I looked at Oje and Athena and the tears began to flow stronger and harder.   
  
Our children came over and wrapped their tiny arms around me, our son asked why I was upset and ensured me daddy would be home soon to make me feel better. The look in his eyes told everybody that he knew his daddy had a very important job to do but like always when he woke up the in morning his daddy would be there to play with him. Unable to stand looking at our two beautiful children any longer I stood up and headed for main bedroom behind me I could hear our children asking their uncle what was wrong.   
  
It wasn't until I was sitting on the bed with my head in my hands that I realised the officer had followed me,  
  
"What do you want?" I asked in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs Hart, Ma'am but we require that you go and um… Identify your husbands body at the morgue"  
  
"I… I cant…"  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am but it is required"  
  
"I have to stay with my children… I have to tell them that… that…" I said sobbing even harder than before. The officer carefully put his arm around my shoulders and I fell into his chest. His behaviour and stiff uniform gave me impression he was relatively a rookie sent to do someone else's dirty work.  
  
"I understand that ma'am but it is required that you identify your husbands body"  
  
"You all know its him… he fell 80 feet not just in front of a crowd of thousands but fellow wrestlers, crew not to mention the viewers at home" I replied now becoming angry not at the officer but at the fact you are gone.  
  
"I know ma'am and I understand that this must be difficult for you but the identification of the body is required by an immediate family member."  
  
"What about Bret. He's his brother. Why can't he do it? Why do I have to leave my children to go down to an ice cold morgue and identify the body of my dead husband?"  
  
"I don't know ma'am I truly don't know but my superiors said I had to come to you. I'm only a rookie ma'am but no one else would come so they sent me. I'm so sorry about your loss ma'am I was a fan of your husbands. He was a great man, he made so many fans happy and it's going to be so different without him. I can't even begin to comprehend how you may be feeling at the moment, " The young man said becoming distressed,  
  
"Thank you… I'll go down to the morgue with you but I can't leave children alone and Bret isn't in great shape to look after them… but I could probably get one of the wrestlers wives to look after them" I replied resigning.   
  
So after a phone call Bret and I left Oje and Athena with Stephanie Mc Mahon who promised to either find someone to look after them or mind them herself. Then we headed to the hospital to identify my husband… You.   
  
That night was 5 years ago to the day but I remember it as though it was yesterday. It was 5 years ago that I lost not only you, my husband but my companion, my friend, the father of my children, the son of Stu and Helen Hart, the brother of the 10 Hart children, one of the members of The Hart Foundation and the wrestler who was devoted to his family, his friends, his fans, who is still talked about and missed today, who will forever be known as the great late Owen Hart.   
  
Rest in peace Owen, Rest in Peace.  
  
A/N: On Sunday May 23rd 1999 at the WWF Pay Per View "Over The Edge" Owen Hart plunged to his death when the quick release mechanism on his harness opened prematurely. Owen left behind memories of a man who was devoted to his family and loved to entertain the crowds. On Monday May 24th 1999 WWF cancelled all storylines and turned RAW is WAR into a tribute show to Owen. Those who wanted to wrestle wrestled and devoted their match to Owen others gave verbal tributes. Sunday May 23rd 2004 will mark the 5 year anniversary of his death. 


End file.
